


Piispankolon runoja

by Ms Zauberei (VMonkie)



Series: Heathens Of Bishopshollow [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, Explicit Language, Gen, Homophobic Language, Poetry, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMonkie/pseuds/Ms%20Zauberei
Summary: Vanhoja runojani, jotka päätän vasta nyt edes näyttää maailmalle.Ensimmäinen runo, 'Dolly' , kertoo miten nuori nainen tapaa onnettoman lopun Piispankolon pimeillä kaduilla.Toinen runo, 'Tohtorini, kuoleman enkeli' , kertoo eräästä tohtori Aisawasta, ajasta ennen kun tämä saapui Piispankoloon.Osa 'Heathens Of Bishopshollow'ssia.





	1. Dolly

Piispankolo, 1937

indico leninki, hymyilevät silmät  
kauniit kasvot kuin nukella  
rakastavana puhuttelee hän rakkainpaansa  
juoruaa, on Hamiltonin perheessä montaa draaman ainesta  
on perjiä heitetty pihalle perinnöttä  
huolissaan kertoilee tappajasta julmasta  
verenpunaisesta

ei halua yksin mennä  
ei aikaista kuolemaan kohdata pimeällä kadulla  
rakastajan korvien ohi huolen sanat lentää  
ei huomioi naisen huolia tänään  
ei nainen voi sitä sietää  
kiihtyneenä lattialle sirpaleet lentää  
nainen ja mies karjuvat raivosta  
homo  
huora  
paskiainen

läimäisy  
ovi paiskautuu, huoneisto järisee  
nainen lähtenyt on  
töihin kapakaan viskin hajuiseen  
sisäpiirin tiedonantaja on nainen Redheavenin salainen  
ei kuitenkaan mies tiedä näkevänsä häntä koskaan enää  
ehkä toisin asiat olisivat voineet mennä tänään

sade kaduilla ropisee  
kyyneleet vierii poskilla sinipukuisen naisen  
tietämätön verenpunaisesta uhasta  
veitsi välähtää  
punaiseksi leninki värjäytyi  
lohduttavia sanoja murhaajalta, tappajalta  
kauniiksi sanoo naisen tulevan

huono onni on naisella  
tavata Nukentekijä pimeällä kadulla  
Paljon on naisella vielä tehtävää  
paljon rakkautta  
ja toiveita  
mutta eipäs enää

ei hän enää jalkojansa tunne  
ei hän enää auringon säteitä ihollansa tunne  
ilme ikuisessa virneessä, ilmeettömänä  
painottomuuden tunne  
tyhjät silmät ja mädän haju  
hengetön ruumis

hän halusi vain nähdä rakkaansa vielä  
kerran vielä  
mutta kylmä on ruumis naisen  
sielu kirkuu kuitenkin tuskasta  
sisällä tyhjän kuoren  
Elisabeth Kelleriä ei ole enää


	2. Tohtorini, kuoleman enkeli

XXXX 

tohtori syntyi kaukana alla punaisen auringon  
taloon suureen ja valtavaan  
samurai sukuun vanhaan  
tie oli luvattu jo syntyessä  
mainetta ja kunniaa  
ei sitä tyttö halannut  
vapautta hän kaipasi

tiikeri isä  
tiikeri äiti  
hengittää niskassa opettajat ja tädit  
rankaa rakkautta jota ymmärrettiin väärin  
ehkäpä tyttö olisi tajunnut asian toisin  
parasta vanhemmat halusivat  
pieneltä tytöltänsä rakkainpalta

opiskeli ja opiskeli  
pian tyttö ei tyttö enää ollut  
naiseksi tyttö tuli ja lääketieteestä kiinnostui  
hermostosta ja hormooneista  
vähät väliä laista  
mitähän näistä hän aikaan saisi  
kokeita hän teki  
pian hän tohtoriksi valmistuisi

tikkejä  
on paljon jo rikkeitä  
nuorella tohtorilla kaukaa Japanin mailta  
lahjakas hän oli ja lahjoja hällä oli  
laittomasti yritti pelastaa pojan pienen  
ilman toimilupaa ei henkiä voi pelastaa  
pian nainen koulusta ulos potkittiin

...

katosi muuille maille  
kaukana uudelle maalle  
karkasi jättämättä kummempaa viestiä  
isä ja äiti  
pyyteli hän tekojaan anteeksi  
toisin olisivat asia mennäkin

oppi hän siellä tuntemaan kivun  
kivun mistä et tiedäkkään  
hikeällä ja tarmolla hän nousi pohjalta  
apunaan alamaan tohtori mestarina  
pian hän alamaailman tohtorin arvon saavutti

monilta puolilta asiakasta on  
hyviä, pahoja  
ei hän sellaisesta roskasta välitä  
tohtorin silmissä kaikki ovat vain potilaita  
kiljumassa

salaisuuksia hän kantaa sisällänsä  
onko hänen tarina edes totta vai onko se vain lumetta utopista  
voiko tohtoriin epäilyttävään luottaa  
sanotaan että kellarissa on sisuskaluja monia  
punainen huone tarkoitettu kokeisiin julmiin  
kaksosia liitetty väkisin yhteen  
amputoitu jalkoja terveiden miesten  
on liian monta huhua liikkeellä tohtoristamme rakkaasta 

... 

sairas  
mielenvikainen  
hirviö  
kuoleman enkeli  
miten vanhempasi kuolivat  
miltä sinusta tuntuu  
oletko ottanut lääkkeensi  
voitko hyvin  
tarvitsetko vähän kipinää  
vai jääpiikkiä

nähnyt on monien elämien lopun  
ehkä aiheuttanut jonkun  
miettii välillä onko veri käsissänsä todellista  
miettii onko hänen sydämensä jäästä, ikiroudasta  
miettii onko tuo nainen peilissä hän  
peläten välillä kummituksia menneestä

...

vain marionette leikittäväksi oli hän  
vanhempiensa ohjailtavissa  
näkyvä tie edessä  
politiikan ja lain maailmassa  
pian ei tyttö sitä enää jaksanut  
ruukku ja saha  
vanhemmat palasina

voivat he yrittää vainota häntä  
satuttaa häntä  
se ei muuttaisi yhtään mitäään menneestä  
hän tulee piirittämään  
hukuttamaan, rikkomaan ja hautaaman sinut elävältä  
jos hän sinut edestään vastakkain sinut löytää  
ja määrätietoisena hän tekee mitä tehtävä on  
selviytyäkseen, seuraavaan aamunkoittoon asti

. . .  
ei sitä voi kuitenkaan kieltää  
on tämä nainen paras mahdollisuus herätä uuteen päivään  
lapsille hän empaattinen on  
äidillisesti jakaa herkkuja pienille  
asiakkaitansa kohtelee hyvin  
ja edulliset hinnat palvelusta on  
mutta muistathan vain pysyä tohtorin hyvällä puolella  
muuten saatat löytää itsesi punaisesta huoneen puolelta

On tohtori Aisawa enkeli kuoleman

**Author's Note:**

> Käännän nämä myöhemmin vielä englanniksi, joten runojen nimet voivat hieman vaihtua, mutta sisällön pyrin pitämään samana.


End file.
